Iron Kingdom of Ord
|- |'Formation' || July 28, 2006 |- |'Capital' || Merin |- |'Official Language' || Esperanto |- |'Government' || Federal Government |- |'Alliance' || Orange Defense Network |- |'National Strength' | ca. 14,000 |- |'World Ranking' | #447 |- |'Area' • Total | ca. 940 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 33,000 Citizens 12,000 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Dollar |- | Resources • Connected | Water and Aluminum Wheat, Rubber, Iron, Gold, Furs, Silver, Coal, Marble |} The Iron Kingdom of Ord is a small nation located on the eastern coast of South America at the mouth of the Amazon. Its capital of Merin is located on the Amazon River Delta. History of Ord Ord is one of the Iron Kingdoms, but is in no way affiliated with IRON. It began an unaffiliated member of the Orange Team, but quickly joined the Orange Defense Network in the hopes of building relationships to hopefully expand its borders and grow its population. In that period however, it underwent a bloodless coup and changed from an Atheist Democracy to a Confucian Federal Government. This has led to the current era of prosperity and happiness the Kingdom enjoys. When the Iron Kingdom of Ord celebrated its 7 day anniversary, resulting in mass partying throughout the Kingdom, all President Saerko commented was "What the hell are you talking to me for? Get drunk man!" right before downing a can of Castellan Cold, the nation's finest beer. Up until the 8th day of its inception, the nation had faced difficulty securing a key resource in Coal and Silver, collapsing the steel industry of the nation. Thankfully, this collapse lasted only two days before another agreement was reached that finally cemented the future of the nation's heavy industry. Current Era Currently the Iron Kingdom of Ord, despite its feudal name, is a country racing toward modernity in a massive expansion by its current President, Saerko. During the reorganization, many important records were lost, but what is known is that the Kingdom immediately joined a large alliance and established trading partners from Orange team, finding mutual gain in relationships with Ala al-din, My Land, Pascoag, and Shivitavark. These relationships are stable for now, but some analysts within the country believe that relations with Shivitavark are somewhat tenuous, as it is not a member of the Orange Team, and the trade arrangement has made the population somewhat uneasy. When asked why he had not yet terminated the agreement, President Saerko quipped "Well, they have Iron, and we're an Iron Kingdom, so unless the good people of Ord would like to change the name of their homeland, the agreement will remain." These trade arrangements are not all a source of problems, as the infux of Coal, Silver, Iron, Marble, Gold, Fur, Rubber and Wheat have led the nation to new heights of prosperity and wealth. Recently the Iron Kingdom of Ord temporarily assumed protectorship of the Chill Land of Skadi when its ruler suddenly became ill and had to be hospitalized in Teynalet's health care system, and while speculation abounds about whether or not the arrangement is a permanent one, President Saerko has officially stated "I have spoken with Jozef Ivanovich myself, and I assure you he intends to return to his position as regent of Skadi as soon as he is well. There are no plans to annex Skadi, nor does the Iron Kingdom wish to trade or go to war on behalf of that nation. I think you will see that our countries differ in many respects, and were it not that Jozef was a personal friend, Ord would have not temporarily have commanded the Skadian government." The Iron Kingdom of Ord has recently found itself under the watchful presence of another nation, Applied Force, and is receiving advice and aid from its government. As Ord is a new player on the global scene, this intervention is desired by the government, though pundits in the media have criticized the administration for its involvement with Applied Force. President Saerko responded to these attacks, stating "Applied Force and its regent Catch 921 are providing an invaluable service to the Kingdom, and while some nay-sayers and ne'er-do-wells might criticize us for seeking their involvement, the arrangement is only meant to be temporary, and I do not doubt that ultimately, history will treat us kindly for seeking their wisdom and experience." The Iron Kingdom of Ord has just celebrated its 7 day anniversary, resulting in mass partying throughout the Kingdom. When asked about the drunken revelry, all President Saerko commented was "What the hell are you talking to me for? Get drunk man!" right before downing a can of Castellan Cold, the nation's finest beer. Economy Currently the Economy of Ord had been booming, partly as a result of the newly created brewing industry, bringing Beer to the populace and improving their demeanor considerably. Recently the Steel industry has experienced a resurgence, bringing large amounts of money and improved infrastructure to the nation. Military Currently the Iron Kingdom's military presence is the Iron Kingdom of Ord Defense Force (IKODN), a small group of dedicated men, women, gobbers, ogrun, and trollkin that patrol its borders and primarily act in a police capacity. When asked if the IKODN would ever be used offensively, President Saerko firmly stated "I cannot rule out the possibility, as aggression by rogue states and hostile alliances is not unheard of in the world today. What I can say is that Ord has no interest in starting fights, as the concept is wholly counter to our constitutionally declared right to Wealth, Hyperlipidemia, and Joy." Category:NationsCategory:Member of Orange Defense NetworkCategory:Nations of South AmericaCategory:Esperanto-speaking nationsCategory:Orange team